coaserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Harold Humphries 'H'
Name: Henry Harold Humphries Surname: Title/Nickname:'H' or Inquisitor Race: Human Class: Warrior Age: 32 Appearance: The typical Scarlet robes and uniform, sometimes a 'work' apron, he also has a set of knives he uses Alignment: Lawful/Evil Psychology:'''Henry is a strong willed man, his job is something he holds dear to him, and will let nothing stop him from doing it, he is a family man and loves them very much, especially his two kids, the reason he has his job now is too insure their safety. Like most of his brothers and sisters in the Light he is intolerant of about every other race except his own. Most people see Henry as a respectable man, but then again most men haven't seen him work. While most may see him as uptight and secretive, he likes simple conversations and loves to talk about his family and daily life, while at the same time he can crack a joke or two and be sarcastic. If you are an unlucky one to get in his way he won't hesitate to knock you over, once he has orders to do something, he does them. He also has a since of pride and arrogance that will appear occasionally.. Something from his childhood that never went away, like most typical Scarlets there is the large Fanaticism found within the group, he trusts no one outside the Crusade and will often never leave the confines of Tyr's Hand to avoid 'wallerin' in the filth of the unrighteous. '''Birthplace: Brill in what is now known as Tirisfal Glades Actual residence: Tyr's Hand Background: Birth and Early Age Henry was born in Brill with a loving family and a loving father and mother, the Father was a simple farmer and the mother your average medieval mother staying at home cooking and cleaning the house, when Henry was 15 years old he was playing outside with his friends when he tripped his head hitting a sizable rock on the ground, he was put into a comatose state for the next few months, this would prove important later when Henry is almost killed due to dehydration. At this time the Third War had begun and a strange sickness had been going around the Lordaeron kingdom, it was a few days ago when Arthas himself strolled through the town questioning villagers on what some of the other kids called the Boogey-man. Henry's father and mother begin attending church more often, they were scared as was Henry, after about a few months people began packing up, Henry's father was visited by soldiers who gave his father a sword and told him it was time to answer the Princes's call, the next day his father helped Henry and his mother pack and told them to leave and goto Solliden Farmstead, where Henry's father was a good friend of the Farmer's there and often tended the farms there once in his own lifetime. His father said goodbye to his mother and Henry before picking up his own bags and walking in the opposite direction. Solliden Farmstead and the Scourge of Lordaeron Henry and his mother were welcomed into the Farmstead with open arms, now Henry thanks the Light everyday for his Father's loyalty and likable personality. Henry was quickly sent to work in turn for being able to stay and be safe, he was given the job of stable boy where he would tend to the horses, grooming, walking, and riding to make sure they stayed in healthy condition. After about a year and a half when Henry was 16 he was locking up the stable when he heard a banging noise from behind, he grabbed a hammer lying against the wall next to him and quietly walked around, when he reached the corner he took a quick peek seeing a man trying to get inside the stable, he looked un kept and had a rusty sword at his side, he seemed pale and tired, Henry who had seen those infected with Plague go by knew this man was different, he was just a man hoping to find a safe place for a nights rest. Hnery felt a deep sense of pity for the man, Henry would move around the corner when he felt a sneeze coming along and quickly hid himself around the corner, the stranger's head would dart back and forth, his eyes bloodshot, after Henry sneezed looking for the source of the noise. After a few moments the man begins to show signs of exhaustion and stops banging on the wall of the stable, he would lean against the wall and close his eyes... He began to snore when Henry crept around the corner the hammer raised in striking position, the man rustled as Henry approached him, his eyes level with the strangers... Henry poked him with the hammer when the man would open his eyes and yell clawing at Henry, who now had fallen backwards swinging the hammer wildly. 'swish' 'swoosh' 'thump'... Henry opened his eyes and looked around his hammer had made impact with something, hopefully the stranger.. He looked at his hammer blood was on it, at that moment Henry thought he had hit himself, then he heard the troubled raspy wheeze of the stranger, he was lying in front of Henry a nice dent in the side of his pale head, most of the hair gone now.. Henry sat up and leaned over the man apologizing, repeating he had never intended to harm him, the man could only wheeze in return before closing his eyes and dying. Henry leaned back breathing heavily, he heard loud footsteps behind him someone was running, and shouting, it was muffled and the world around him began to go dark, Henry would hit the ground passed out as a Guard ran up to him dragging him away from the corpse. Henry would awake in his bed, he looked around slowly relaxing as he realized it was his own room, back in Brill. Henry heard his mother calling to him he got out of the bed and ran into the kitchen area where his mother had finished preparing stew, he looked down and realized he was already clothed and ready to greet the new day. His mother told him that his father would be returning early from farming today and that she prepared her special rabbit stew. Henry had gotten lucky on the rabbit, his traps were rather made in poor quality and this one just happened to be dumb enough to get stuck. His father walked in and smiled the sun shined inside rather brightly Henry thought to himself, he greeted his father with a hug glad to see him back alive and well from fighting. Henry stopped smiling... Something was wrong.. His father was shaking him, the sun had disappeared, his mother was crying and shouting incoherent words his father was ordering him to wake up.. WAKE UP BOY! WAKE UP!... His father's voice had changed and his father had grown a mustache.. WAKE UP!..*shake*..WAKE UP!.. Henry opened his eyes... A stranger was shaking him.. Hair? check.. Pale skin? No... This man seemed like a friend.. An ally.. Henry looked around and saw his mother crying a few others had gathered around to check on the commotion.. Two guards were dragging the pale man away.. Towards the cliffs he thought.. A fire was burning in the direction the body was being dragged too, but Henry thought nothing of it. A few more months past and Henry had been promoted from Stable boy to soldier, he was 17, and was possibly the most arrogant soldier ever raised. He toted his sword around like he owned the place.. Most of the older one's (parents and elders) thought it was cute and most likely a phase, the older boys however sought to put him in his place, he was beaten.. Pretty bad.. But his arrogance was gone and he became a respectable soldier. By the age of eighteen Henry had completely changed from an innocent teen to a well oiled solider through training and practice. He was now a 'honorary'(as he thought back then) guard of Solliden Farmstead. As the months went by he took part in protecting villagers from bandits looking to steal the riches of the last farm to not bend to the Scourge's will. He also took part in the bloody slaughter of innocent refugee's looking for a bite to eat, it never bothered him, he was taught by the Solliden himself that,"You and your mother lives because of this rule.. Besides there fault they didn't listen to the warnings given by Arthas" . The reason why he pray's thanking his father. He also had been sent to protect hunters from wandering Scourge, which at this point had completely taken over Lordaeron. He never returned to Brill, he always figured that it'd be to dramatic for his liking and decided to realize the fact that it was lost to the Undead.. Just another reason to hate them right? One day when Henry was guarding a refugee came up to the farm, he looked healthy and showed no signs of Scourge taint, and he was holding a letter! Something that actually made Henry happy, as news was hard to come by in these times. The man was bearing news of a new group of Paladins that have been going around, picking up other priests and warriors of the Light to help eradicate the Scourge taint from Lordaeron. Henry at this time was growing rather bored of protecting 'simpletons' his arrogance beginning to show again.. My mother is the only one I really care about anyways, he would think in the next few days.. Eventually this group reached Solliden Farmstead and from what the rumors spoke of, was that this group which was now being called the Scarlet Crusade, was quite impressed with the way things were here. So... They took in the guard as part of the Crusade and occupied the tower in the back. Soon the Scarlet flag was flown from the tower and Henry had a new start! The Crazy Years The Scarlet Crusade was something Henry loved, it was within this Fanatical Cult that Henry found like minded people, they also offered him more of a reason to fight the Scourge! They gave his mother a job as a cook after Henry pleaded with his officers, She was now reaching her elderly years and had a certain spunk his Commander admired. Things were good for the year.. Henry was now nineteen and was respected, he had been commended for his willingness to obey and his faith in the Light was strong. Keep in mind though he is a warrior.. Not a Paladin. Henry had decided to take weekly lessons that the High Priest whom at the time was Isillien, a rather popular holy man back then. In these lessons Henry became your standard fanatical Scarlet, he was taught that his Human race was the higher off all races and that all Undead were evil. He became so fanatical in fact the only person he truely trusted was his mother, his racism and willingness to obey orders often conflicted as back them some members of the Crusade included Dwarves and High Elves, soon he was taken out of fighting and ordered to be what was explained as the interrogator. Henry would then be trained in the ways of Scarlet interrogation.. It was here where people begin to fear him, his racism seemed to vent out with his methods, on torturing Necromancers and the like.. He was soon given the title of Inquisitor and was allowed his own tools and 'work' area. After a month or two of his new title one of Isillien's pages were found with a knife in his heart.. Isillien calmly lied and told that Necromancer's raised the page as an undead assassin.. Henry along with the rest of the Crusade believed him, I mean.. He was pretty persuasive.. Him being a popular holy man n all.. But it stuck a resounding bell in the hearts of the crusade,"If freshly killed humans can be raised from the dead and still look normal.. Who is Scourge and who isn't?" And thus Quarantine began, it lasted for a month.. Until most were declared clean. Henry's mother had a rough time.. Poor soul.. Her being a cook and all, she was watched even after passing through Quarantine.. Henry in the later years would have those whom didn't trust her silenced.. Fools.. Henry himself had a rough time in Quarantine, one would imagine anyone did.. It never occured to Henry that no one was watching those who were in charge of the Quarantine.. But then again.. Those who did were swiftly cut down. Henry went through his own medicine during Quarantine and it was then he saw what he did to others. He went to Isillien and asked for guidance, Isillien told him that his job was most important in the Crusade. Henry was simply told that without him, the Quarantine would never had happened and that the Crusade could have been completely wiped out without the Scourge. Afterwards Quarantine was made natural law and that all new members had to suffer under it. Henry followed Isillien when he dubbed himself Grand Inquisitor and took on the Western Campaign in the Western Plaguelands.. The Scarlets occupied Hearthglen which thanks to Arthas and Uther managed to stay pure in past events. Henry set up as an inquisitor and began his duties again, his racism once again vented through his work. Henry the Family man It was in Hearthglen where he met his wife, Jacklyn, she was a civilian who had fallen sway to the Crusade's fanatic teachings and she saw Henry as a prime example of the Scarlet's greatness.. But then again.. Henry was a smooth guy... They saw each other for two years before getting married, it was a religious ceremony, Henry made sure that the Light took part in every way possible so that he wouldn't end up on his own torture table. They bought a home near the chapel about two houses down, it was also near Henry's work station. Henry loved Jacklyn for her spontaneous personality, much like his own when he was around friends, when not working of course. Slowly Jacklyn became a stay at home wife, cooking and cleaning something she was not used to, and it took some time to getting used too, and a lot of new plates to be replaced.. Soon Jacklyn taught Henry how to cook and in his spare time Henry taught her how to wield a sword.. Well properly.. Her way would have done just fine... Scary woman.. Soon they had two beautiful daughters whom they named April and Jubaliee, June for short. Henry was able to get a few weeks off from his duties to tend to his family, but made it a week instead his job calling out to him. At one point soon after Henry began working again Jacklyn began to feel a sense of jealousy to Henry's job, she knew he played an important role in Hearthglen's Scarlet force, but she had no idea what. Naturally she went around asking questions, and naturally she was shut up, she was beaten, and told to stop asking around for Henry and her children's safety. Henry would notice her bruises but would ignore them and soon the matter was simply forgotten and life went on. Lich King and the Onslaught Henry after a year of being a family man and Inquisitor, had decided to relocate to Havenshire to help fight off the Death Knights whom had decided to invade his people. He told his family he wouldn't be gone long and left. Upon arrival the seige had already begun and Henry found himself a fighter again but this time for the Scarlet Onslaught, after lossing battle after battle with the Death Knights Henry found himself on a boat headed for Northrend. Along the way Vyrukal attacked causing the ship Henry was on to be destroyed for days Henry floated on a rowboat with two other Scarlets, one a civilian the other a soldier who had lost his eye in the battle of Havenshire. The civilian died of malnutrition on the fifth day, Henry and the other were close, when they hit land in Tirisfal Glades. The eye-less soldier ran immediatly for the nearest water source, which unfortunately was tainted with Blight, Henry put him down before the man could finish drinking. Henry walked for miles avoiding the horrors left behind from the Scourge, until he reached the Scarlet Monastery, where he dropped down upon his knees and prayed thanking the Light for guiding him, he than crawled to the door Scarlet tabard in hand. The Guard gave him a drink of water before being thrown into Quarantine. Henry half expected it, he wished he was more prepared and not just coming off a week long boatride without proper nourishment. He never remembered much of his Quarantine besides it almost killed him and he would never fully recover his good health. He tires more than usual, he cannot do extreme manual labor, like he once used to tending with his father on the farms and when he was a guard for Solliden and his lousy farmstead. Now Henry was able to return home to Hearthglen, which was in turmoil, Isillien has been killed by a vengeful Tirion and a new leader by the name of Lorick took over. For a few years the Scarlets skirmished with the Argents, sending Henry to the front lines once again, his health problem proved a strain on him, and eventually his superiors saw him as more of a weight to carry around than a good soldier. A secretly thankful Henry was sent back into the safe walls of Hearthglen where he took up his old Inquisitor position. Jacklyn, Henry's righteous babe, was reciting a prayer for her children when a soft knock was heard on the door, Jacklyn went to open it revealing a man she had only seen in Henry's descriptions when they would talk about their past lives, she would whimper a little before letting the man in, he was old with scars down his face, and lashes poking above his collar on his neck where he was beaten in Quarantine, the man explained himself to be Henry's father his new name was Francis Coppola, changed when he was deemed a repented sinner. Jacklyn told Francis about Henry's respected position or what she could, then warned him not to get curious, the man nodded and stated he was proud of his boy.. Later Henry would come home and be glad his father was alive after thinking he died defending Brill. His father would also say his mother was alive in Solliden Farmstead and was making the perilous journey to the last strong standing Scarlet Crusade stronghold in Tyr's hand, which frankly stunned Henry after the slaughter he witness the Death Knights do. Henry then begin packing up while hoping his plea to be sent to Tyr's Hand would be granted. After a few days and playing his triumph card; "The Light is beckoning me to this place..".. Anyways the family packed up and moved to Tyr's Hand the only notable thing about this journey is that they had to go around through the mountains in order to avoid Argent forces. We jump foward to now, Henry is thirty two and nice age for someone in those age.. A lucky age for him.. The Crusade has been reformed by a 'bastard' child as he would call him.. His name Damian Dathrohan, son of Saidan.. He named it the Order of the Scarlet Flame and ordered everyone to be 'nicer'.. Henry his racism still strong remains what he considers himself as the one and only true Scarlet.. Though his methods may seem unorthodox by his new superiors he gets the job done.Category:Characters